Chisis Thaman
Chisis Thaman is a Mandalorian Warrior. His home world is Mandalore. Biography Early life It was shortly after his "Rights of passage" that he ran into a situation he shouldn't of been in and a girl he probably shouldn't have met. An ill timed detonator and an angry Rancor was all he needed. This left him stuck on the side of a cliff with a Rancor just waiting for him to come down. Out of ammo, food and short on water it would be three days before he was found by this charming young lady named Caitlyn Malon. Mandalorian History The Mandalorians have a rich culture and deep history which seems to just vanish sometime during the clone wars. Malcom was only a child at the time and still in his early years of becoming a pre-teen. It was at this age he was found by a man named Bosik Armacan. The Mandalorians were no longer a fighting force in the galaxy and Jango Fett was the only known remant of the cult. Later in the clone wars a rouge clone of Jango named Alpha-2 would defect from his training and change the history of the Mandalorians forever( For reference check the offical star wars website). It is tradition for the Mandalorians to find a young male and take him as an apprentice, this child will be trained in the ways of the Mandalorians and become a heir to the culture that is the Mandalorians. Even though Malcom lost his teacher and "father" due to the massive hunting of his race from the jedi knights, Malcom survived and to this day carries on the traditions of his people. He knows of the existance of Boba Fett but he is sure he is one of the only two remaining Mandalorians alive. Mandalorian History: Ancient Times Originally, the Mandalorian clans were led by the warlord "Mandalore the First" and were ranked amongst the best fighters in the galaxy, thriving for battle. They were known for their use of cutting-edge weaponry and held to a strict code of honor. They were a warrior race. These Mandalorians wore crusader armor that differed from one soldier to the next. Mandalore itself is a temperate, albeit desolate, world located in a rather overlooked and inconspicuous area at the edge of the Inner Rim. Making a living upon its surface took on a battle of survival, and thus, the Mandalorians know no other way of succession. Most importantly, however, is the rare metal that is only found on this planet to date. It is called Mandametal and is one of the few known substances that can resist the focused energy output of a weapon such as a lightsaber (the other being cortorsis ore). Indeed, it takes an enormous amount of power and a proper strike with a lightsaber, not to mention a skilled Jedi who is strong in the Force, to penetrate a hole or opening through it, and the armor that nearly every Mandalorian began wearing is comprised of it. For their own single combat engagements, blasters and other firearms were forbidden; they were useless anyway. It came down to either finding a seam or soft spot in the armor and stabbing, or bludgeoning the opponent to submission or death. In addition, the metal is so dense that it actually can blunt a Force impression through it.( An armored Mandlorain leaves little to no pressence on the force.) Other Additional Coming Soon Thaman, Chisis